A pirate's life for me
by Sohma Riku
Summary: Op een zonnige dag brengt Alice's tante haar nieuwe scharrel mee naar huis. Hij beweert een "eenvoudige"kapitein te zijn, maar is dit wel zo. Wie is hij daadwerkelijk? Alice gaat op onderzoek uit en ontdekt dingen die ze niet had verwacht.


_Opmerking: Allereerst moet ik vermelden dat ik zelf totaal niet tevreden ben met dit hoofdstuk. Hoewel ik het hoofdstuk ondertussen zo'n 5 keer heb herschreven, mag je hem wellicht nog steeds als een eerste versie beschouwen. (Ik had voornamelijk moeite om Jack's gebabbel in "fatsoenlijk" Nederlands te schrijven. Het spijt me overigens als hij voorlopig erg OOC overkomt, maar dat is gewoon een gevolg van de situatie.) Daarnaast voel ik mij ook genoodzaakt om te vermelden dat dit hoofdstuk het enige bestaande hoofdstuk is op dit moment, en ik schrijf niet bepaald snel. Mogelijk dat (positieve) reviews me aan het werk zetten, maar ik kan niets beloven. Ik hoop in ieder geval dat het jullie bevalt. ^-^  
><em>

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Er waren zo van die dagen dat ze het leven helemaal niet meer zag zitten. Vandaag was daar één van. Hoewel de zon volop scheen en alles in bloei stond, kon Alice er niet van genieten. In plaats van dat ze in een wijdvallende onderjurk in het gras lag te luieren, hapte ze opnieuw naar adem, terwijl één van de kamermeisjes haar korset nog wat strakker aantrok. Chagrijnig keek ze door het raam naar buiten. Welke idioot had dat kledingstuk uitgevonden?

Alice was nog maar net aangekleed, toen haar moeder binnen kwam lopen.

'Ben je gereed?' vroeg ze afwezig en liet slechts een vluchtige blik over Alice glijden, voordat ze goedkeurend knikte. Enigszins verbaasd toverde Alice een glimlach op haar gezicht en knikte met een bezorgde blik. Het was niets voor haar moeder om zo te reageren op zo een mooie dag als vandaag.

'Is er iets?' vroeg Alice. Haar moeder voelde zich duidelijk niet helemaal op haar gemak. Meestal betekende dat maar één ding.

'Je tante heeft weer een nieuw heerschap meegenomen.' Antwoordde haar moeder met duidelijke afkeuring in haar stem. Alice knikte en probeerde een plotseling gevoel van enthousiasme te onderdrukken. Met succes. Hoewel haar moeder het altijd als een slecht teken zag, wat overigens een totaal rationeel gevoel was, had Alice tot nog toe veel plezier gehad in het ontmoeten van haar tante's potentiële huwelijkskandidaten, en ook deze keer kon ze eigenlijk niet wachten om hem te ontmoeten. Heerschap was eerlijk gezegd nogal een nette term die haar ouders gebruikten voor deze potentiële huwelijkskandidaten, die vooralsnog slechts een scharrel bleken te zijn. Steeds weer wist haar tante hen te verbazen met haar keus voor mannen. Voor de dood van haar oom, wist Alice niet beter dan dat er slechts drie soorten mannelijk volk bestonden op deze wereld; heren, boeren en dieven, ook wel piraten. Sinds het overlijden van haar oom enkele jaren terug, woonde haar tante bij hen in huis. Nog jong en vol energie naar eigen zeggen, was ze op zoek een nieuw partner. Zonder succes tot nog toe. Met dank aan deze tante was ze er op dit moment echter van overtuigd dat er veel meer soorten mannen waren buiten deze drie, en daarnaast had ze ook ontdekt dat de heren ondertussen waren uitgestorven. Zelfs de netste heer werd onder invloed van alcohol een beest. Nochtans probeerde haar vader een huwelijk te organiseren voor haar met een heer. Ook zonder succes tot nu toe. Alice's eisen lagen een stuk hoger dan die van haar vader. Of wel, misschien waren ze gewoon anders.

'Wat voor man is het?" vroeg Alice, ondanks het feit dat haar moeder er niet uitzag alsof ze erover wilde praten. Tot nog toe waren het voornamelijk zeemannen geweest die haar tante had meegebracht. Deze bekleedden ranken die varieerden van een uiterst respectabele commodore, tot een simpele matroos. Dat laatste was overigens maar één keer voorgekomen, omdat hij loog over zijn echte positie op het schip. Je kon wel zeggen dat haar tante de voorkeur had voor de hogere rangen, en ze verdiende ook niet minder. Ze waren immers van een welgestelde familie. Zoals ze verwachtte zweeg haar moeder inderdaad. Alice wilde net weer gaan aandringen, toen haar moeder plotseling, vol afschuw antwoordde: 'Een piraat.'Niet bedacht op zo een antwoord, verslikte Alice zich in haar eigen adem en zakte hoestend op de grond. Haar moeder kwam direct naar haar toegesnelt en hurkte naast haar dochter neer.

'Een piraat?' vroeg Alice, tussen het hoesten en kuchen door. Het korset maakte het lastig om haar adem te hervinden.

'Een "eenvoudige" kapitein' gaf haar moeder morrend toe. 'Of dat beweert hij in ieder geval. Je weet het maar nooit met zulk soort types.'

'Wat voor types?' vroeg Alice met een scheve grijns. Ze hield van dit soort spelletjes. Haar moeder zuchtte echter bij het horen van deze vraag.

'Types die een dame van stand over het algemeen vermijdt.' Antwoordde haar moeder hooghartiger dan nodig en glimlachte. Alice knikt, de grijns nog steeds op haar gezicht en kwam langzaam weer overeind.

'Gaat het wel?' vroeg haar moeder bezorgd. 'Zal ik iemand roepen?' Alice schudde haar hoofd. Het laatste wat ze nu wilde waren mensen die bezorgd om haar heen zouden rennen om erachter te komen of er misschien iets ernstigs aan de hand was.

'Nee, het gaat wel.' Ze glimlachte bemoedigend naar haar moeder. Die keek enigszins bedachtzaam, maar liet het daarbij.

'Je vader verwacht ons voor de lunch.' Vervolgde haar moeder. Alice knikte zwijgzaam. Op zondag was de lunch een heilig familiemoment, net als de avondmaaltijd overigens. Wat er ook gebeurde, op zondag zaten ze met zijn allen aan tafel. En vandaag zouden ze dus gezelschap hebben van haar tante's nieuwe scharrel, daar was Alice van overtuigd. Op dit moment telde hij immers als een deel van de familie. Alice kon niet wachten om hem te ontmoeten.

Ongeduldig volgde ze haar moeder door de gangen van het huis, op weg naar de eetkamer. Het was relatief lang geleden dat haar tante iemand had meegebracht, wat overigens niet inhield dat haar tante in de tussentijd niet op jacht was geweest. Voor zover Alice wist ging haar tante iedere dag op jacht naar de man van haar dromen. Dat bleek echter nog niet zo gemakkelijk. En ook deze keer verwachtte Alice er niet veel van. De kans dat haar tante's gevoelens blijvend waren lag rond het nulpunt. Ze was nogal wispelturig, zoals haar moeder dat noemde. Daartegenover, ondanks het feit dat de mannen die haar tante had meegebracht allemaal heel verschillend waren en interessante verhalen te vertellen hadden, had Alice van de meeste nooit begrepen waar haar tante nu eigenlijk voor gevallen was. Ze waren allemaal zo vreselijk stijf, pietjes precies. Pas als je ze drank voerde werden ze losser, vaak te los. Zelfs als ze haar tante om uitleg vroeg, werd ze er vaak niet veel wijzer van. Het begrijpen had ze daarom al lang geleden opgegeven en genoot gewoon van de sterke verhalen die deze mannen vertelden, waar of niet waar, voor zo lang als de relatie duurde.

Alice werd ruw uit haar overpeinzingen opgeschrikt toen ze de eetkamer binnenliep. Plotseling begreep ze waarom haar moeder nog minder schik had in de situatie dan anders. Tot nog toe waren haar tante's scharrels netjes gekleed, maar als haar moeder niet eerder verteld had dat hij naar eigen zeggen een "eenvoudige" kapitein was, dan zou ze deze heer zeker voor een piraat aangezien hebben. Hij droeg groezelige, bevlekte kleren die deden vermoeden dat hij ze al jaren aan had zonder te wassen, zijn lange zwarte haren waren voorzien van talloze muntjes, botjes en kraaltjes, die uit zijn gezicht werden gehouden door een oude lap die hij rond zijn hoofd had gebonden en ooit in zijn leven waarschijnlijk rood was geweest. Haar verbijsterde blik moest hem zijn opgevallen, want voordat iemand ook maar de kans kreeg om iets te zeggen, vroeg hij: 'Is er iets, luv?' en grijnsde geamuseerd. Daarbij waren meerdere gouden tanden duidelijk zichtbaar. Alice schrok en keek beschaamd een andere kant op. Plotseling kon ze de spanning in de kamer duidelijk voelen en ze beet op haar lip. Langzaam voelde ze de smaak van bloed haar mond binnen sijpelde. In een poging om deze akelige stilte te doorbreken antwoordde ze: 'Nee, er is niets meneer.', zonder de man aan te kijken. Er kwam echter niet meer uit haar keel dan een zacht gefluister. Het was voor zover ze zich kon herinneren, de eerste keer dat ze niet wist waar ze moest kijken of wat ze moest zeggen. Tot nog toe was ze alle heerschappen altijd de baas geweest met bijdehante opmerkingen. Op dit moment maakte de nieuwsgierigheid die haar lichaam enkele seconden eerder nog overspoelde, plaats voor een onbekend gevoel van angst. Waarom had haar tante in vredesnaam deze man meegenomen? Als er één ding overduidelijk was aan hem, dan was het wel dat je beter zo ver mogelijk bij hem vandaan kon blijven. Als een dame van stand kon ze zich echter niet permitteren om op dit moment weg te rennen. Dat zou uiterst onbeleefd zijn, daarom haalde ze diep adem, voor zover dat mogelijk was door het korset, en keek op weer op. Luttele seconden waren voorbijgegaan, al leken deze minuten geduurd te hebben.

'Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow.' Zei hij, voordat Alice de kans had ook maar iets te zeggen. 'Het is me een eer om u te ontmoeten.' Hij stak zijn door het zeeleven gehavende hand uit om te schudden, maar Alice staarde hem slechts roerloos aan. Vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze de afkeurende blik van haar vader. Ook hij leek totaal niet van deze man gediend te zijn.

'Is hij niet geweldig.' Kirde haar tante tussendoor. Onverwacht hing haar tante aan zijn linkerarm. Zelfs hijzelf leek hier niet op verdacht, en Alice bespeurde zelfs enige weerzin in zijn gezicht te zien. Waarom? Ze voelde zichzelf echter niet in de positie om daar nu een opmerking over te maken. Dus zweeg ze en glimlachte ongemakkelijk. Zolang haar tante hem maar leuk vond, niet?

Ondanks alles was hij een indrukwekkende verschijning. In niets leek hij op iedere andere man die haar tante had meegenomen en dat deed haar, hoewel ongepast, plezier. Hij was niet bepaald de hooggeplaatste nette kapitein waar alle meisjes voor vielen, en bij nader inzien moest Alice toegeven dat hij ook niet bepaald leek op een standaard piraat. Hoewel hij op zijn netst gezegd een onverzorgd uiterlijk had, had Alice niet het gevoel alsof hij zo meedogenloos en wraakzuchtig was als vaak over piraten beweerd werd. Schijn kon natuurlijke bedriegen, maar eerlijk gezegd, zowel zijn haren als kleren gaven haar eigenlijk het gevoel alsof hij een apart soort mens vertegenwoordigde. Alice wist zeker dat ze nog nooit iemand zoals hem had ontmoet, en was er vrij zeker van dat ze ook geen tweede als hem zo ontmoeten in haar leven. Haar enthousiasme om meer over deze man te weten te komen keerde stukje bij beetje terug. Des te langer ze naar hem keek, des te meer ze ervan overtuigd raakte dat hij een schat aan verhalen moest hebben. Zelfs al waren dit mogelijk piraten verhalen waarvan nog niet eens de helft waar was, Alice kon niet anders dan er naar uitkijken. Ze besefte echter wel dat ze moest opschieten met uithoren, als het aan haar ouders lag zouden ze hem er over een paar dagen waarschijnlijk uittrappen, ongeacht de gevoelens van haar tante.

De seconden in stilte tikten weg. De man trok verbaasd zijn wenkbrauw op, draaide met zijn ogen en schraapte zijn keel, terwijl hij zijn hand nog steeds uitgestoken hield. Alice had haar aandacht meteen weer bij de situatie.

'Ah, sorry. Alice.' Antwoordde ze haastig. 'Ik ben Alice.' Ze schudde zijn hand. In vergelijking met de hare was het een grote, ruwe hand. Toch voelde hij verbazingwekkend genoeg hetzelfde als de hand van iedere hardwerkende zeeman die ze tot nog toe had ontmoet. Of een kapitein daar ook onder viel was ze echter nog niet helemaal over uit. Hij was in ieder geval een kapitein die meer deed dan orders uitdelen, zoals de meeste die ze ontmoet had.

'Het is aangenaam kennis met u te maken.' voegde ze toe en liet zijn hand weer los. De onaangename stilte nam weer bezit van de kamer.

'Zullen we dan maar gaan lunchen.' Opperde haar vader, en bood daarmee verlossing. Er klonk instemmend gemompel.

'Wat vervoert u zoal?' Vroeg haar vader, tegen de tijd dat iedereen van genoeg eten was voorzien.

'Tja, dat hangt er vanaf. Het is steeds weer iets anders.' Antwoordde hij met volle mond tussen twee happen door. Alice zag hoe haar vader zijn gezicht in de plooi probeerde te houden, om maar opmerking te maken over de tafelmanieren van hun gast. Hij had duidelijk nog niet helemaal begrepen waar men bestek voor had uitgevonden.

'Waardevolle spullen?' Vroeg Alice gretig. Iets te gretig waarschijnlijk, het leverde haar namelijk meerdere verbaasde, maar ook afkeurende blikken op van de verschillende aanwezigen. De verrassing te boven, grijnsde de kapitein in ieder geval.

'Het ligt er maar aan wat je waardevol vind.' zei hij met een veelbetekenende blik die opnieuw zijn gouden tanden blootlegde.

'Ja, dat zal best.' Mompelde haar vader, die hij blijkbaar maar niets vond dat zijn dochter nu ook al interesse in deze onbeschaafde man toonde. Alice kon het wel enigszins begrijpen, maar eigenlijk wilde ze op dit moment niet teveel waarde hechten aan haar vaders oordeel.

'Hij heeft ooit goud van de koning vervoerd.' mengde haar tante zich enthousiast in het gesprek. 'Is het niet, schat?' Hij keek even verbaasd opzij en knikte, met wat instemmend gemompel.

'Hebt u wel eens piraten ontmoet?' Vroeg Alice, haar vader en tante volledig negerend. Dit was misschien wel de kans om uit te vogelen of hijzelf een piraat was. Bij het zeggen van het woord vertrok zijn gezicht inderdaad even. Alice kon er helaas niet uit opmaken of dit het gevolg was van een nare herinnering ten gevolgde van een aanvaring met piraten, of omdat hij er zelf eentje was.

'Ik heb in mijn leven zoveel piraten ontmoet, dat het meer een gewoonte dan een uitzondering is, luv.' Antwoordde hij uiteindelijk met enige trots in zijn stem. 'En ik zou er oneindig veel verhalen over kunnen vertellen, maar ik denk niet dat die gepast zouden zijn voor uw oren.' Nu was het de beurt aan Alice om haar gezicht in de plooi te houden. Wie was hij om te beslissen of die verhalen voor haar oren gepast waren. Zij wilde ze horen!

'Daar ben ik het helemaal mee eens.' Stemde haar vader snel met hem in. Al haar eetlust was opeens verdwenen. Ze was echter niet van plan om zo snel op te geven. Zelfs met haar ouders erbij was er veel meer dat ze uit hem los kon krijgen, daar was ze van overtuigd.

'Hoe bent u aan de piraten ontkomen?' Vroeg Alice door, alsof er verder niets was gezegd. Hij grijnsde opnieuw. Er waren duidelijk vele ontsnappingsverhalen in zijn hoofd aanwezig, en hij was duidelijk in de verleiding om ze te vertellen. Of ze allemaal waar waren, daar was Alice echter niet van overtuigd. Ze betwijfelde plots zelfs of enig woord wat hij tot nog toe had gezegd wel waar was.

'Zoals ik al zei; die verhalen zijn niet voor uw oren gepast, luv.' Alice's gezicht vertrok voor een seconde, hij deed het erom. Hij daagde haar uit. Voor Alice kon reageren kwam haar tante echter tussenbeide.

'Kom op schat, vertel. Mijn nichtje zal ze geweldig vinden!' Haar tante was duidelijk al op de hoogte van een aantal van zijn verhalen. Onzeker keek hij opzij. Opnieuw bespeurde Alice enige afkeer in zijn blik. Waarom was het dat een man van wie verondersteld werd dat hij van haar tante hield, met zo een blik naar haar keek. Had hij soms een andere reden om met haar aan te pappen? Haar tante leek het in ieder geval niet op te merken. Ze was verblind door de liefde. Hij aarzelde, maar gaf uiteindelijk gemaakt morrend toe.

'Goed dan. Ik zal jullie vertellen over…'

'U gaat helemaal niets vertellen.' Kwam haar vader star tussenbeide. 'Zulk soort verhalen zijn niet voor haar oren geschikt. Dat moet u als "heer" toch weten.' Deze zogenaamde heer keek haar vader ongemakkelijk aan en mompelde enige woorden in zijn verdediging, voor hij besloot dat gewoon zwijgen de betere optie was.

'Kom op broertje lief, een simpel verhaaltje kan toch geen kwaad.' Ging haar tante er poeslief tegenin. 'Alice is oud genoeg om…' Haar vader hief zijn hand op en maande haar tante tot stilte. Daarop keek hij woedend naar Alice. 'Jij… je kamer!' Het gezicht van haar vader liep rood aan. Alice knikte zonder een woord te zeggen en stond op. Vanaf het moment dat ze de conversatie startte, wist ze dat haar vader op een gegeven moment tussenbeide zou komen en goedschiks of kwaadschiks een einde zo maken aan de conversatie. Zo was het immers altijd gegaan. Maar uit dit korte gesprek was het haar duidelijk dat deze man dolgraag al zijn sterke verhalen aan haar zou voorleggen, al zou ze er wel wat moeite voor moeten doen. Ze was er echter van overtuigd dat ze wel ergens een plaats en tijd zou vinden ver van haar ouders vandaan. En als het even kon, dan had ze haar tante liever ook niet in de buurt, maar dat zou nog moeilijk worden. Ze was blij dat haar tante iemand had om van te houden, maar zij hoefde geen getuige te zijn daarvan. Bovendien zou haar tante alleen maar in de weg zitten als ze hem probeerde uit te horen. Niet dat ze echt iets tegen haar tante had, maar ze kon soms van die vervelende en domme opmerkingen maken, zoals vandaag tijdens de lunch al was gebleken. En vooral bij dit soort mannen was dat niet praktisch. Gelukkig stond haar tante in ieder geval aan haar zijde, dus in het geval het onmogelijk was om hem te spreken zonder haar tante erbij, dan kon ze in ieder geval naar zijn verhalen luisteren met haar tante erbij.

'Het was me een genoegen om u te ontmoeten.' Zei Alice bij de deur en maakte een korte buiging. Daarop draaide ze zich om en ging zonder morren naar haar kamer.


End file.
